What If
by gryffindork01
Summary: This story is about what if Harry had shaken Draco's hand back on the train
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character but I wish I could mmm.  
  
Author's Note: Please be kind as this is my first ever Fan Fiction and I am very nervous and if you do decide to be mean and flame me expect to be flamed back. So enjoy! Also as you might notice half of my first chapter is from the first book I'm not pretending its mine because it's not its J.K.Rowlings.  
  
If Only  
  
'Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?' 'Yes,' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards. 'Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a laugh. Draco looked at him. 'Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Wesley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.' He turned back to Harry. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' He held out his hand to shake Harry's, (A/N ok from now on it's all my ideas) and Harry thought about this for a minute or so then suddenly before he could stop himself he shoke Draco's hand and left the compartment with him, but not before giving Ron a sympathetic look, but he didn't think Ron noticed since he just sat there mouth open, staring at the floor. Draco was explaining the houses to Harry, 'You'll want to be in Slytherin it's the best house by far'. Harry wasn't listening though, he was regretting leaving Ron all by himself. 'You know we should get changed into our robes we'll be there shortly.' Draco said, He was right, not so long after the train started to slow down and then eventually stopped. When he hopped off the train Harry heard a familiar voice, it was Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper. 'Hello Hagrid.' Harry said quite cheerfully. 'Hello Harry, did you enjoy your train ride?' Hagrid asked. 'Yeah I guess,' Harry said remembering the incident with Ron. 'Well I'll see you up at the great hall then.' Hagrid said. 'Harry how can you like that oaf!, look at his hair and his clothes!' said Draco. Harry didn't reply but liked Draco less and less by the minute. Into the great hall they went it was spectacular, the roof had been bewitched to look like the outside sky. One by one the children were sorted into their houses, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had all been picked by this grubby hat to be in Slytherin. Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor along with Hermione Granger who Harry thought was a bit up herself. It was suddenly Harry's turn and as the sorting hat called out 'Harry Potter' there suddenly became a rush of whispers among the hall. Harry walked up to the stool, sat and placed the hat upon his head, he was hopping very much not to be sorted into Slytherin he didn't like the sound of it. After what seemed like ages the hat screamed out 'GRYFFINDOR', there was a burst of cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. He went and sat next to a boy named Dean Thomas because Ron had suddenly situated himself between two boys who looked to be Ron's twin brothers. Harry looked over at Draco who was wearing a very sour look on his face. After the sorting had finished there was the welcoming feast which Harry liked. After the feast had finished everyone headed up to their dormitories, Harry tried to avoid Draco's calling voice but he caught up with him. 'It's a bummer you couldn't be in Slytherin but oh well anyway don't go talking and making friends with that Weasley or you won't have me as a friend anymore!' Draco said sternly 'Well I've got two be going now so see you tomorrow.' He waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. Harry thought about what Draco had said he wouldn't mind losing Draco as a friend, but he knew that even if he tried to talk to Ron he would just ignore him, then he would lose his only friend(well at the mean time anyway). He decided to go to bed since he would be starting classes tomorrow.  
  
Ok well there you have it my first ever fan fiction if you don't like it I don't blame you but please don't flame me. If I get good reviews I'll probably write more so bye 


	2. classes

Disclaimer: I once again must say that I do not own Harry Potter *sighs*  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to those two people who reviewed, I know that isn't much but it has only been up for a couple of hours.  
  
Melli- Thank you but I disagree I am not a good writer.  
  
Aglowingstar- Thank you also and I did have new lines when I wrote it but they didn't come up in fan fiction  
  
Classes  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a rush of guilt flowing through his body. He had made a friend, then turned his back on him for another who he thought would be nice but actually wasn't. He was dreading classes as first up was potions with the Slytherins, this meant he would have to sit next to, and listen to the bitching of none other than Draco Malfoy. As he walked towards the hall he wished he could have turned back time and not left Ron in the train. He had made a few friends last night but when they found out that he was friends with Malfoy they stopped talking to him, he thought of just talking to Ron and dropping Malfoy, but he didn't have the guts to especially since everywhere draco went his goons followed, Harry didn't want to get Darco mad with them two around. When he arrived at the Gryffindor table nobody looked at him let alone talked to him, no one except noisy Hermione Granger.  
  
'You know Harry you shouldn't go around mixing with that lot, Slytherin has turned out more dark wizards than any other house! She would say every 10 minutes or so.  
  
It was time for potions and as he expected Draco had saved him a seat, he only sat there because the only other place to sit was next to Hermione who kept waving her arms franticly at Harry for him to sit next to her. The only good thing about being Darcos friend was that the potions master professor Snape wasn't being mean to him like he was being to the other Gryffindors.  
  
Next was Herbology which they didn't have with the Slytherins. Harry made shore that he stood beside Ron so he could apologize, except that every time he tried to speak to him Ron started talking to someonelse.  
  
After this was lunch Draco had offered to go eat outside so they could eat together but Harry denied saying that he would rather stay inside.  
  
Days past by and Harry was hating it even more he knew he had to confront Darco about how he disliked the way he was treating everyone especially Ron. Every time when they would pass Draco would push against Ron's shoulder very hard making him collapse to the floor and drop his books. All the Slytherins would crack up laughing, then they would look at Harry and he would give a little fake laugh, but the Slytherins were to dumb to see this and continue laughing.  
  
Harry knew he had to make a stand he just didn't know when to. ******************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun that's not really a cliffhanger but oh well I can't be bothered I'm writing this at 1:34 in the morning so toddles 


	3. mudbloods and meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as you would already know J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Authors Note: This story is about what if Harry had shaken hands with Draco Malfoy on the train.  
  
Ok well I have had writer's block over the period that I have not been writing, and I still can not really think of anything good to write, so this chapter may suck more than my other ones, but remember you have been warned.  
  
Mudbloods and meetings (hee hee notice anything the same)  
  
A couple of weeks had past by and still Draco was tormenting Ron, and still Harry hadn't said anything to him about it.  
  
When they passed them in the corridors the next day Harry noticed that Ron had been spending a lot of time with that Hermione Granger. (Harry thought she must be nice after you get to know her if Ron's hanging out with her.)  
  
'Well, Well, Well.' Sneered Draco, 'Lookie what we have here, looks like Wesley's got himself a girlfriend.  
  
'Shove it Malfoy.' Ron said quietly.  
  
Malfoy took no notice of this and continued, 'Even I thought you could do better than that.' Draco said, pointing to Hermione, like she was some kind of food that had gone rotten.  
  
'And what exactly do you mean by calling her that.' Ron said.  
  
Harry could see that Ron's temper was rising, like he somehow knew what was coming next.  
  
'I mean like a Mudblood,' Draco said coolly.  
  
Harry could see that even some of the Slytherin's had thought he had gone a bit far this time, he also saw that he wasn't the only one who didn't know what a Mudblood was, since Hermione had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
'You take that back this instant.' Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Well she is you know, I'm simply telling the truth.' Draco said with a smug look on his face.  
  
'That's it you're going down,' suddenly Ron leapt forward towards Draco, and Draco did the same to him, but before they could have a go at each other Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry grabbed Draco.  
  
'Why did you grab me back there, you know I could have beaten him up he was asking for trouble.' Draco said.  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders and decided to ask Draco a question, 'What does a Mudblood mean, Draco?'  
  
'Oohh, it means filthy blood, you know muggle borns, like Granger.'  
  
'I see,' Harry said, (thinking that wasn't a very nice thing to say, even to someone you didn't like.  
  
In Gryffindor common room  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking of a way to get Ron to talk to him, and then he got it he would send Hedwig with a letter telling him to meet him at the top of the astrominary tower tomorrow night, 'but wait,' he thought, Ron would know it was him by Hedwig, so he would have to use a tawny barn owl instead.  
  
It was pretty tricky going to the owlery without Draco coming, so he said that he was writing a letter to the Dursley's ( even though he would never be caught dead writing to them!) He attached the letter to the owl and shore enough, when he went back up to his dormitory to get his books for Defense against the Dark Arts, there was a letter on Ron's bed.  
  
That night he stayed in the common room, because if Ron saw him leaving at the same time he wouldn't go. So Harry left at 11:00 since he told Ron to meet him at 11:30. 11:30 came and passed, just as Harry was going to go back, he heard a faint voice.  
  
'Who's here, is that you Harry,'  
  
Harry recognized the voice as Ron's. 'Yeah Ron, it's me,' 'I just wanted to- ,'  
  
But he was cut off by Ron, 'Listen I don't know why you called me here, but if it has something to with Draco I'm leaving.'  
  
'Listen Ron, Draco doesn't even know I'm here, but.I know it's been a while but I haven't had a chance to apologize about the train,' Harry said.  
  
'No thank you for leaving because I wouldn't have known you were a git otherwise.' Ron said quite annoyed.  
  
'Ron!' Harry shouted. But Ron had turned and left.  
  
Aaaaawwwww poor Harry :( stupid Ron he's the only git well anyway it may be awhile till I write another chapter, it just depends on what happens to my writer's block. 


	4. The New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: I still have writer's block but I wanted to finish off my story.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
The next day at breakfast Harry thought that Ron was avoiding eye contact with him even more so (if that was possible) and he also thought that he saw Draco glancing at him more than usual.  
  
'Does he know something?' Harry thought to himself, 'Impossible, how could he I was wearing my invisibility cloak last night, there would be no way for him to know unless..no Ron wouldn't have told him would he?'  
  
Suddenly Draco came over, 'Harry I need to speak to you, now.'  
  
Harry followed Draco out into the empty corridor.  
  
'Harry I have a source that has told me last night you were associating with that Weasley, is what they're saying true?'  
  
Harry thought for a moment, 'Yes Draco it is.' Harry couldn't give stuff about Draco anymore.  
  
Draco looked dumbfounded but soon came back to his senses, 'I understand, I guess you were having a go at him about Granger, I've heard those two are a couple.'  
  
'No, actually, I was trying to apologize for what happened on the train.' Harry said quite sternly.  
  
It looked as if Draco was a volcano and about to erupt any second, but he didn't instead he said quite calmly, 'alright, I'll let it slip this time but next time you won't be so lucky.'  
  
Harry didn't believe it, Draco just wasn't getting it he didn't want to be friends with him and when the chance came to finally get rid of him, Draco found a loophole. Well you should count yourself lucky Potter; if it was anybody else I wouldn't have been so kind.  
  
Next was potions and Harry would have given anything to sit next to anybody else even Hermione, but she was sitting with Ron.  
  
After potions was Quidditch practice, Harry was very happy to be on the quidditch team, not just because he loved it but because with that and homework he would only have to put up with Draco during classes and on the weekend.  
  
The next day Harry decided that today was the day, if Draco said or did one more thing to Ron he would stand up to him, now Harry knew he'd said this about 1000 times but this time he meant it.  
  
'Come on,' Harry said to himself in Potions, 'just one thing, a sneer a side wards glance anything!'  
  
But Draco wasn't doing anything, almost like he knew what Harry was about to do.  
  
But Harry's moment came after lunch they were heading to Defense against the Dark Arts when they passed Ron and Hermione, they were holding hands! This really made Draco crack, he became hysterical with laughter. Ron and Hermione both turned a brilliant shade of red and let go of each other's hands immediately.  
  
When they walked past Draco pushed Ron extremely hard, who then stumbled, fell into Hermione and they both collapsed onto the floor. Hermione had started to sob and the Slytherin's were all nearly pissing their pants.  
  
Harry than also cracked and yelled at the top of his lungs 'SHUT UP YOU BUNCH OF DUMBASSES!'  
  
'What are you talking about Harry?' Draco said with tears in his eyes.  
  
'I said shut up, I've had enough of all of you especially you Draco, you take pleasure out of making everyone else miserable!' Harry said, through clenched teeth.  
  
'I don't believe it!' a tinge of anger rising in Draco as he spoke, 'I've given you every...'  
  
'YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME SHIT, YOU LITTLE PRICK' Harry yelled louder than he had in his whole life.  
  
Just then Harry put out his hands for Ron and Hermione to take who were just sitting in a pile on the floor. Hermione took his hand at once and was relieved to be back on her feet, but Ron wasn't as keen.  
  
'Come on Ron, I'm sorry about the last couple of months, let's start a fresh,' Harry said pleadingly.  
  
Ron took it at once and he too got to his feet.  
  
'Am I hearing right Potter, you want to be friends with the Weasel and the Mudblood?' Draco said Sounding both surprised and shocked.  
  
'I guess I am.' Harry said much quieter than before.  
  
'You've made the wrong decision there Potter, and when the time comes and you'll come crawling back I won't take you.' Draco said with the loathing voice he only heard on Snape.  
  
'Don't hold your breath.' Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron made their way through the crowd that had gathered around them, to head back to the dormitory.  
  
And the rest my friends is history! I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic (although I doubt it) I'm just glad it's finished. ************************************************************************ 


End file.
